


on fire

by morlawny



Series: otp: the magician & his assistant [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morlawny/pseuds/morlawny
Summary: josiah gives AMAZING blowjobs, end of story.prompt fill from my tumblr, which is http://morlawny.tumblr.com/





	on fire

“You sure look mighty fine on your knees…”

A slight wave of red flushed across Josiah’s face at the words, and he smiled up at Arthur, his green eyes glinting mischievously.

“I could say the same about you, dear boy,” he responded, quirking a brow.

Arousal burned deep in his abdomen as his eyes fixed on the bulge that strained against Arthur’s trousers. He wasted no time in unbuckling the man’s pants and tugging them down.

A low chuckle escaped Arthur at Josiah’s words. His fingers weaved through the Englishman’s thick black hair and Josiah couldn’t help but lean into the touch obediently. Arthur and barbers were the only people he allowed to touch his hair; otherwise, there would be hell to pay.

Josiah’s hands settled on the back of Arthur’s thighs - those thick, delicious, thighs - and he smiled up at the other man as he took the head of Arthur’s cock into his mouth, flattening his tongue to wrap halfway around it and suck gently. The action resulted in a soft groan from the brunette and it made the arousal in Josiah burn even more.

Their eyes never broke contact as Josiah started to take more of Arthur into his mouth, digging his fingers into his thighs with a low moan. The fingers in his hair tightened and his own cock twitched from the sensation. Deliberate pain was much more enjoyable to Josiah than the opposite… Especially if it was coming from Arthur.

“God damn, Josiah,” the brute man above him groaned as the Englishman took even more of him into his mouth and massaged the warm, salty flesh with his tongue. He just adored making Arthur feel good…

Arthur’s head had fallen back against the tree, and Josiah could feel the man’s hips beginning to tremble with the urge to thrust forward into his throat.

Josiah decided to venture a little further, taking more than half of Arthur’s cock into his mouth and inhaling sharply to keep himself from passing out. He knew Arthur was well endowed, but this was on another level.

His jaw was starting to ache, but he was determined to finish the other man off. He continued his assault, moving his head back and forth with a steady rhythm. The top part of his throat distended from the head of Arthur’s cock each time he moved forward, and it earned a delicious moan from the other man every time.

Finally, Josiah pulled away with a soft gasp, gazing up at Arthur with a lustful hunger clear in his eyes. He couldn’t help speaking, his voice low and husky.

“Enjoying yourself so far, darling?”

Arthur smirked and tightened his hold on the man’s hair a little more, causing an involuntary moan to escape Josiah’s throat.

“More than you know… Love watching that pretty mouth of yours.”

The low, rumbling reply in that thick southern drawl caused a full body shiver to erupt over Josiah’s body. God, he loved that voice.

Josiah leaned forward and licked a long, tantalizing stripe up the underside of his cock and then took him into his mouth again, maintaining eye contact the entire time. A deep moan sounded from Arthur, causing Josiah’s cock to twitch again. He loved the feeling of the man’s fingers in his hair, tugging every time he took him farther into his mouth.

Without warning, Josiah took nearly all of Arthur into his mouth, his nose almost touching the man’s curly patch of hair. The reaction he got was exactly what he wanted. Arthur gasped and bucked his hips forward, tightening his hold on Josiah’s hair.

The Englishman moved back and forth a couple of times with the entirety of Arthur’s cock in his mouth, tensing and untensing the muscles in his throat and continuing to massage the flesh with his tongue.

He only pulled back to gasp and take in a bit of air for a single moment before taking him in again, squeezing the man’s thighs as he sucked and moved his tongue ravenously across the man’s cock. He could see Arthur’s chest moving rapidly now, a clear sign that his climax was nearing.

Josiah continued moving his head until he felt Arthur tense, and with one last motion, he took all of the man’s cock in his mouth. He didn’t want to waste a single drop of the sticky, salty substance that painted his throat. The fingers in his hair had a death grip as Arthur rode his climax, gasping softly with each wave of pleasure that pulsed through him.

Josiah pulled off of him when he finished, bringing a finger across his lip and sliding it into his mouth as he looked at Arthur. The other man gazed right back, slumped against the tree.

“You sure know your way ‘round a cock,” he said, causing a laugh to erupt from Josiah.

“Why thank you, dear boy. That might be the best compliment I’ve ever recieved.”

The Englishman got to his feet slowly, wincing a bit as his knees straightened out. It was worth it, though… To see Arthur’s face twisted in pure ecstasy as he sucked him off. Josiah’s expression darkened with a lustful stare as he glanced down at his still-hard cock and then back to Arthur.

“Looks like it’s my turn, darling.”


End file.
